vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Santhalus
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim tips wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you want to get involved, check out Project:Policy and if you like, join the mailing list. Enjoy! Categories Hi Santhalus - Welcome and thanks for your work. I think you modified a link to a script in VimTip706. Have you seen that there is a template for that? See the Vim Tips Wiki:Template guidelines. I haven't worked out what's going on with categories for Vim. However, we should obviously try to fit in with what's been created. I haven't thought about categories recently, but it seems to me that you might want to adjust some of your recent additions. At Vim Tips Wiki:Category guidelines there is a category tree. The new Ruby category should be under LanguageSpecific. If you edit Category:Python you will see that the Python category has 'parent=LanguageSpecific' to achieve that. If you expand the Usage category, you will see Category:Automated Text Insertion. Is your Category:Completion different from that? What was the idea for Category:Templates? --JohnBeckett 00:07, 17 September 2007 (UTC) I've initiated the Vim Tips Wiki talk:Category guidelines. I've copied there what as been said here, and on John's Talk page. --Luc Hermitte 13:02, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Titles Hi Santhalus - You recently did: "Map search to space bar increased moved to Map search key to space bar: The old title is broken, perhaps truncated on import?". FYI the link "Imported from: Tip#xxx" is very useful for cases like this. If you click that link, you can see that the original tip had the same broken title that you noticed, so there was no problem with the import. I have nearly finished fixing tips with titles that really were broken by the import - just a few more to go. Over the last few days (while I've been contemplating the list of all 1200 tip titles) I've decided that cleaning up the names is going to take quite a bit of effort. At the moment, I'm just fixing broken titles (for example, titles with ':' were sometimes truncated). I'm thinking that to clean up the stupid titles, we should probably publish a list of titles, and argue among ourselves on the best new names. Then do the actual changes once we have got an overview (possibly doing the changes with a bot). --JohnBeckett 05:18, 20 September 2007 (UTC) : I know, I went to "Imported from.." right after clicking "Save page"... :) BTW, is there a way to rollback/modify my last change (ie, without causing another change)? ::You can revert an edit by viewing the History of a page. You can click an earlier date, and then Edit that page. When you do that, you see: :::WARNING: You are editing an out-of-date revision of this page. If you save it, any changes made since this revision will be lost. ::You then click Save to revert the page to the earlier time (with summary like "Revert to remove my mistake in editing"). I'm not sure what happens to the history - I imagine the edit history is still visible. --JohnBeckett 06:19, 20 September 2007 (UTC) : I like the idea with automatic title update. Manual title changing with checking and updating of "What links here" seems rather laborious. Where can I put those new title suggestions? ::Please keep a private list at this stage. If you haven't heard anything within, say, two weeks, please raise the matter again. I want to do some other stuff first, but I'm thinking that I'll make some sort of wiki page (that can be parsed by a script), with all the titles, and a place for a new title. --JohnBeckett 06:19, 20 September 2007 (UTC) : While browsing vim-l mailing list archive, I've noticed you had some ideas on automating other changes (like preformatting source code bot or custom macros in vim for tip editing). Do you know whether anything has come out of this? --Santhalus 05:58, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::I've done a tremendous amount of work learning Python and now have a pretty good set of scripts to download and upload pages. I'm almost ready to release them. I've used the upload mainly for correcting simple VimTip issues (see ). I'm not confident about scripting more tricky changes because it's so easy to mess something up, and I think a manual "Preview" would be best. Using the Preview button is pretty important while editing, and a script doesn't help there. ::So I'm still wondering what to do. I haven't yet got around to implementing the suggestions from User:Ipkiss and User:Heptite on integrating Vim as the browser editor. --JohnBeckett 06:19, 20 September 2007 (UTC)